disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Beast (song)
"Beauty and the Beast" is a song by Canadian singer Celine Dion and American singer Peabo Bryson. It was written by lyricist Howard Ashman and composer Alan Menken for Walt Disney Pictures' 30th animated feature film Beauty and the Beast ''(1991), serving as its theme song. Originally recorded by English actress Angela Lansbury in her film role as Mrs. Potts, the single, produced by Walter Afanasieff, was featured as the final track on the film's soundtrack album, from which it was released on November 16, 1991. Additionally, Dion included the song on her eponymous seventeenth studio album. A pop ballad, "Beauty and the Beast" describes the relationship between the film's main characters Belle and the Beast. "Beauty and the Beast" has garnered a positive reception from critics, who praised its dual role as both a musical number and a commercial single. The song won several awards, including the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song, Academy Award for Best Original Song and Grammy Award for Best Song Written for Visual Media. As a single, "Beauty and the Beast" was a commercial success, peaking at number nine on the ''Billboard Hot 100 and becoming both Dion and Bryson's second top ten hit in the United States. The song's success has been credited with establishing Dion's career as a singer. The release of "Beauty and the Beast" was accompanied by a music video, directed by Dominic Orlando. Dion and Bryson have performed the song several times live, including at the 64th Academy Awards in 1992 and the 35th Grammy Awards in 1993. Both singers have included the song on some of their respective greatest hit and compilation albums. "Beauty and the Beast" has been covered numerous times by various performers. Both American pop group Jump5 and American Idol winner Jordin Sparks have recorded pop renditions of the song for the film's platinum and diamond edition re-releases. Background and recording Film After ordering director Richard Purdum's attempt at adapting "Beauty and the Beast" into an animated feature film scrapped and restarted, Disney CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg ordered that the film be written in the style of Broadway musical reminiscent of The Little Mermaid ''(1989), hiring lyricist Howard Ashman and composer Alan Menken to write its songs. Ashman and Menken, who had just recently completed scoring ''The Little Mermaid, had already begun writing songs for their then-upcoming animated project Aladdin ''(1992). Ashman, who had been recently diagnosed with HIV, was initially reluctant to join the struggling ''Beauty and the Beast ''production crew. However, he eventually agreed. English actress Angela Lansbury provided both the speaking and singing voices of the character Mrs. Potts in the film. Lansbury told ''The Huffington Post that Ashman and Menken had originally written "Beauty and the Beast" in the style of a rock song. Although Lansbury enjoyed the song, she felt in incapable of recording it because of the unfamiliar style in which it was written. She questioned the songwriters' choice in her, asking them, "Are you sure you want me to do this?" Lansbury also felt as though her voice she was not in suitable condition to record "Beauty and the Beast", feeling insecure about having to sustain its several "long, extended notes". Ashman and Menken simply advised Lansbury "to sing the song the way she envisioned it". Ultimately, she successfully recorded the song in only one take. Single Because Beauty and the Beast garnered three separate Academy Award nominations for Best Original Song, producer Don Hahn expressed concern that this would result in a tie. In an attempt to persuade the audience to vote for the film's title song, Disney decided to release "Beauty and the Beast" as a single. Menken considered "Beauty and the Beast" a "turning point" in his career, explaining that it was the first time one of his compositions was re-arranged for such a purpose. "producer Walter Afanasieff...molded and the Beast' into something very different than I ever intended," Menken reflected. "Walter made it his own". Because the studio could not afford a "big singer," they hired Canadian singer Celine Dion, who was virtually unknown in the United States at the time, to record a pop version of the song. Fearing Dion would not draw much attention because of her relative obscurity, Disney hired American singer Peabo Bryson, who was a more popular and successful artist at the time, to record the song alongside her in the form of a duet. Ultimately, "Beauty and the Beast" won Best Original Song. The success of the single is often accredited with introducing Dion to a worldwide audience and establishing her career as an international recording artist. Lyrics and composition "Beauty and the Beast" is a romantic pop ballad. Damon Smith of the Chichester Observer described the song's melody as "haunting," while Entertainment Weekly Lisa Schwarzbaum referred to Lansbury's rendition as a "lullaby". Commonly identified as the film's theme song, the lyrics of "Beauty and the Beast" describe the relationship between the film's two main characters, Belle and the Beast, and specifically addresses how it has managed to transform them, allowing their friendship (and later, love) to grow. One reviewer writing for JoBlo.com wrote that the song serves its purpose in the film by "offering a sure sign of romance between" Belle and the Beast. Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends Unexpectedly Just a little change Small to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared Beauty and the Beast Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong Certain as the sun Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast Lyrics to Finale Certain as the sun Rising in the East Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast Ah, ah, ahh Versions During the film, "Beauty and the Beast" is performed by Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts, and is heard whilst Belle and the Beast dance in the castle ballroom. Another version is performed by Céline Dion and Peabo Bryson at the end of the film. This was also the version released on a CD single and is also included on Dion's self-titled album (1992). A music video, directed by Dominic Orlando, was released in January 1992.[1] *Lansbury, Dion and Bryson all performed the song live on stage during the 64th Academy Awards. Dion and Bryson performed it also at the Grammy Awards in 1993. *In 1998, a version of the song, called "Beauty and the Bees", was made for the 3D movie It's Tough to be a Bug!'s queue at Disney's Animal Kingdom and Disney's California Adventure. Paige O'Hara covered the song along with other non-Disney songs on her album "Dream with Me". *The song was included later on Céline Dion's greatest hits albums All the Way… A Decade of Song (1999) and My Love: Essential Collection (2008). *In 2002, the song was covered by the group Jump5 and placed on the CD, DisneyMania. *In 2005, Julie Andrews selected the song for her album Julie Andrews Selects Her Favorite Disney Songs. *A brief minor version can be heard in the score of Enchanted, which, not coincidentally, was also composed by Alan Menken. *On the 2009, CD Disney's Dream Pop: Tribute to Tokyo, the song is covered by the group Bright. *In 2010, Jordin Sparks recorded her cover version of the theme song "Beauty and the Beast" and filmed an accompanying music video with director Philip Andelman. *In the Phineas and Ferb episode "Gaming the System", a few notes of the song can be heard when Perry, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and Candace get clothed in ballgowns. ''Kingdom Hearts II An arrangement of "Beauty and the Beast" created by Yoko Shimomura plays during the finale of the episode at Beast's Castle when the Beast and Belle are dancing on the courtyard of the castle. Reception "Beauty and the Beast" was very successful on the charts around the world, becoming Dion's first international hit. The single reached number 9 in the U.S. (number 8 on the Hot 100 Singles Sales and number 17 on the Billboard Hot 100 Airplay) and hit top 10 in Canada, New Zealand and the United Kingdom. It was certified gold in the U.S. for selling over 500,000 copies, and platinum in Japan (100,000 copies sold). Thanks to its success, the ''Beauty and the Beast soundtrack was certified 3x platinum in the U.S., for selling over 3,000,000 copies. Awards "Beauty and the Beast" won an Academy Award for Best Original Song in 1992, marking Menken and Ashman's (posthumously) second win after the 1989 award for "Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid. A couple of months before, it had also won the 1992 Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. It also went on winning two Grammy Awards in 1993, for the Best Song Written for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media and the Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal. The song was also nominated for two other important Grammys: Record of the Year and the Song of the Year. In Canada, "Beauty and the Beast" won a Juno Award for the Single of the Year. Formats and track listings Worldwide CD single #"Beauty and the Beast" – 4:04 #"The Beast Lets Belle Go" (Instrumental) – 2:19 Canadian CD maxi single #"Beauty and the Beast" – 4:04 #"The Beast Lets Belle Go" (Instrumental) – 2:19 #"Des mots qui sonnent" – 3:56 #"Délivre-moi" (Live) – 4:19 Official Versions #"Beauty and the Beast" (Radio Edit) – 3:33 #"Beauty and the Beast" (Album Version) – 4:04 #"Beauty and the Beast" (Instrumental) – 4:07 Charts and Certifications Charts Year-end Charts Certifications Gallery Beauty and The Beast.jpg Beauty_and_the_Beast_(Disney_song).jpg Category:Songs Category:Romance Songs Category:Beauty and the Beast songs Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Academy Award winning songs Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Closing songs Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Songs in video games Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Area-Music Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Golden Globe Award winning songs Category:Golden Globe Award nominated songs